


Draco's Fractured Fairy Tales

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Muggle children's literature, M/M, visual images of Snape you may never recover from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets his hands on a copy of Grimm's Fairy Tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Fractured Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> A small collection of 100 word drabbles to make up the whole. Written a very long time ago, only recently rediscovered.

Draco’s Fractured Fairy Tales

1

Entering the room, Harry blinked in amazement.

Draco was lying on the sofa in a dressing gown, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed. There was a slight smirk on his face, however.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, perplexed.

“I’m Sleeping Beauty. You’re Prince Charming. You’re so struck by my beauty, you have to kiss me, which will wake me from my endless sleep.”

Smiling, Harry leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his mate.

“That’s it? One lousy kiss? Sleeping Beauty was robbed. I’d have held out for a shag, at least some serious snogging.” 

 

2

 

Harry was amazed when Draco had volunteered to clean up after dinner. He should’ve known the blond was up to something.

Draco stood in front of the sink wearing old tattered clothing; his face smudged with what Harry suspected meant to be cinders from the fireplace - if they’d had a fireplace.

“Let me guess, Cinderella?”

“Yes. You’re Prince Charming.

“Again with the Prince Charming,” Harry muttered. “Who’re the Fairy Godmother and the Ugly Stepsister? 

Having to blink several times, Harry stared in amazement as Narcissa came forward dressed in pink; behind her scowling like the Ugly Stepsister, stood Snape. 

 

3

After the ball and Draco’s insistence that Harry place the glass slipper on his slender foot, Snape and Narcissa departed. Harry was exhausted 

Harry felt sure there Draco would demand a celebratory, “they lived happily ever after shag”. He wasn’t surprised to find, he had guessed right. 

Awoken a few hours later by Draco’s tossing and turning, he asked groggily, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t get comfortable.”

“Sweet Merlin, please tell me we’re not doing The Princess and The Pea. I’m knackered!”

Draco blinked at Harry. “What the fuck is that? No, there’s something that keeps poking me in the arse.”


End file.
